plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frosty Mustache
225px |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Mustache Trick |ability = Freeze a Plant. Conjure a Mustache. |flavor text = So stylish! So cool!}} Frosty Mustache is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability gives the Freeze effect to a selected plant and Conjures a card. Its closest plant counterpart is Big Chill. Origins Its description makes a pun on two meanings of cool, which are "having a slightly low temperature," referring to its ability to Freeze plants, and "a word used for impression." Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Mustache Trick *'Abilities: Freeze' a Plant. Conjure a Mustache. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description So stylish! So cool! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With You can use this to freeze a dangerous plant for a turn, or let a zombie take out a plant without being harmed. It can also be used to boost Cryo-Yeti. It also adds a mustache card into your hand, keeping your card count high. For easy reference, here is the list of cards that this card can add: *Cheese Cutter *Biodome Botanist *Overstuffed Zombie *Mustache Waxer *Pool Shark *Zombot Drone Engineer * *Gentleman Zombie *Shieldcrusher Viking *Portal Technician *Kitchen Sink Zombie *Wizard Gargantuar * *Bungee Plumber *Quasar Wizard *Abracadaver * *Celestial Custodian * *Zombie Coach * *Intergalactic Warlord *Coffee Zombie *Headstone Carver *Imposter *Another Frosty Mustache *Zombie High Diver *Trapper Zombie *Mixed-Up Gravedigger * *Grave Robber *Mustache Monument *Duckstache * *Headhunter * However, if you use this card to gain a mustache card, take note that although it can give good cards such as Quasar Wizard or Shieldcrusher Viking, it might also give you cards that are weak such as Backup Dancer or cards that do not synergizes with your deck such as Zombie Coach in a non-sports deck, Headstone Carver in a non-gravestone deck, Headhunter in a non-dancing deck, or Captain Flameface in a non-pirate deck. Either way, and Huge-Gigantacus can easily boost Mustache Waxer with Frosty Mustache due to it being a Mustache card. Against There is not much you can do against this since it is a trick and the zombies earned via this trick as well, but you can make all your plants threatening so the zombie hero will have to think about who to freeze. You can also make them think twice before freezing your plants by having Black-Eyed Pea or Sportacus on the field. You can also play Brainana to prevent them from using this trick, Dark Matter Dragonfruit to make it harder to use this trick, or Double Strike plants such as , Bananasaurus Rex, and Cosmic Pea (for plants with Double Strike, they will still attack even after thawing unless they get destroyed in combat). As for the zombies earned from this trick, prepare for anything, as it could be as weak as a Backup Dancer to something as threatening as a Shieldcrusher Viking. Gallery FrostyMustacheStat.jpg|Frosty Mustache's statistics frostymustachecard.jpg|Frosty Mustache's card FrostyMustacheCardImage.png|Frosty Mustache's card image frosty21.png|HD Frosty Mustache Frosty Mustache on My Dark Matter Dragonfruit.jpg|Frosty Mustache being played (1) Using Frosty Mustache on Pineclone.jpg|Frosty Mustache being played (2) Category:Mustache cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Freezing cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks